Our Love Story
by D-TaoRis0068
Summary: Kisah cinta antara seorang pelukis jalanan bernama Kris dan seorang panda(?) bernama Tao / KrisTao / TaoRis here / Ampun author paling gabisa buat summary .
1. Chapter 1

**Cast:  
-Wu Yi Fan  
-Huang Zi Tao**

**Kemungkinan bakal nambah seiring berjalannya ff ini/?**

**Rated: T dan kemungkinan berubah juga seiring berjalannya ff ini/?**

**Warning: YAOI, BoyXBoy**

* * *

**Han River**

**19.00 pm**

Seorang namja tampan sedang sibuk menggoreskan kuasnya di atas sebuah kertas, terlihat sangat fokus. Banyak sekali namja maupun yeoja yang menatap kagum akan ketampanan dan lukisannya. Tidak ada yang tau siapa namja ini, tetapi ia sering datang ke Sungai Han untuk melukis. Orang-orang disekitar menyebutnya '_Picasso'_.

"Kyaaaa! Oppa, kau sangat tampan, bolehkah aku mengambil foto bersamamu..?" Teriak salah seorang yeoja.

Namja itu tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum tipis dan tetap fokus kepada kegiatannya tadi. Memang tidak banyak hal yang bisa menarik perhatian namja ini, sudah banyak namja berstatus _uke _maupun yeoja yang menyatakan perasaannya kepada sang _Picasso_ ini tapi ia tidak tertarik sama sekali.

-o0o-

Sudah cukup banyak waktu ia habiskan untuk menyelesaikan sebuah lukisan. Suasana sudah tampak tenang. Bosan? Ia sama sekali tidak bosan karena suasana tenang seperti inilah yang ia nantikan.  
Tiba-tiba panglihatannya tertuju pada seorang namja yang sedang memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin malam di Sungai Han. Posisi namja itu hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari sang _Picasso. _

Manis

Polos

Tenang

Itu yang ia pikirkan ketika ia menatap namja itu. Merasa diperhatikan, namja yang diperhatikan mulai membuka matanya dan menatap sang _Picasso. _Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat sampai pada akhirnya namja manis itu mendekati sang _Picasso_ dan membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" Tanyanya dengan nada dan tatapan yang polos.

Kris tersadar dari lamunannya "A-ah.. Tidak, tidak mungkin kau mengenalku."

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?" Ia bertanya lagi.

"Ya.. karena kita belum pernah bertemu." Balasnya.

"Tapi sekarang kita bertemu, apa artinya sekarang aku mengenalmu?"

Sang _Picasso _terkekeh mendengar ucapan namja ini, tanpa sadar ia mengusap pelan rambut namja ini.

Halus

Ya, rambutnya sangat halus hampir menyamai lembutnya sutra. Sang _Picasso _mulai memperhatikan namja yang berada di hadapannya ini. Wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih manis dari sebelumnya jika diperhatikan lebih detail. Ada garis hitam di bawah matanya yang membuat namja ini terlihat seperti panda.  
Merasa terabaikan, namja manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yak! Mengapa kau mengabaikanku?" Ucap namja manis ini.

Sang _Picasso _terkejut. Ia tidak sadar bahwa ia daritadi memperhatikan namja di hadapannya ini. Seperti... terhipnotis?

"A-apa? Mengabaikanmu? Aku tidak mengabaikanmu."

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi? Ah! ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?"

"Namaku? Apakah itu penting untukmu?"

"Tentu saja itu penting, aku tidak mau berbicara dengan orang asing sebelum aku mengetahui namanya."

"Oh, namaku Wu Yi Fan, kau bisa memanggilku Kris." Ucap Kris.

"Kau orang China?" Tanyanya lagi dengan senyuman polos.

Kris hanya mengangguk, lalu ia kembali bertanya "Aku sudah memberitahu namaku, sekarang bertahu aku, siapa namamu?"  
Tidak seperti biasanya ia bertanya kepada orang lain, apalagi menanyakan namanya.

"Namaku Huang Zi Tao, panggil saja Tao atau Taozi"

"Taozi?" Kris sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Tao hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa panggilanmu manis sekali hahaha tetapi panggilan itu cocok untuk orang yang manis sepertimu.." ucap Kris dengan senyumannya .

**Blush**

Tao terdiam, mukanya sedikit memerah setelah mendengar ucapan Kris. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Kris hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan Tao yang seperti anak kecil.

-o0o-

Suasana kembali hening. Kris sesekali melirik ke arah Tao.

"Apa kau sering datang kesini?" Tanya Tao tiba-tiba.

Ya. Lagi-lagi Kris terkejut "Y-ya.. Aku sering datang kesini, mencari inspirasi untuk melukis. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga sering datang kesini.. Mencari ketenangan."

"Ah begitu.. Hey, ini sudah mau tengah malam, Apa kau tidak pulang?"

"P-pulang? U-untuk apa aku pulang.." Jawab Tao gugup.

"Ya agar orang tua mu tidak khawatir.."

"Khawatir? Melihatku saja mereka tidak mau apalagi mengkhawatirkanku.." Tao menunduk.

Kris tidak mengerti, tetapi nalurinya menyuruh Kris untuk menenangkan Tao. Kris segera memeluk Tao dan Tao membalas pelukan itu. Samar-samar terdengar isakan dari Tao. Kris mengusap rambut Tao penuh kasih sayang.  
Kasih sayang? Hey! Sejak kapan Kris mau memberikan rasa kasih sayangnya kepada orang lain selain kedua orang tuanya.

"Uljima.. Kau bisa menginap di tempatku dulu jika kau mau.."

Menginap? Kris tidak pernah memberitahu tempat tinggalnya kepada orang lain apalagi mengajaknya menginap.

"T-tidak.. Aku akan pulang sekarang." Ucap Tao sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan segera menghapus air matanya.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tao hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah.. Mau aku antarkan?" Kali ini Tao menggeleng.

"Yasudah, kau pulanglah.. Besok kita akan bertemu lagi kan?"

"Umm.. Ne." Jawab Tao sambil mengangguk kecil. Kris tersenyum dan mengusap pelan rambut Tao.

-o0o-

Kris masih betah memandangi Sungai Han tapi kali ini sudah tidak ditemani Tao. Kris terkadang senyum-senyum sendiri. Membayangkan Tao.

"Taozi.. Menarik.." Ucap Kris sebelum akhirnya ia membereskan peralatan melukisnya dan pulang ke apartment-nya.

**TBC or Delete**

**Hehehehe –w- lagi-lagi author bikin ff gaje  
RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehehe, gomawo buat review nya chingu~ Author jadi semangat buat ngelanjutin ini cerita -w-**

**Yaudah, tanpa basa basi langsung aja yok -w-**

**Cast:  
-Wu Yi Fan  
-Huang Zi Tao**

**Kemungkinan bakal nambah seiring berjalannya ff ini/?**

**Rated: T dan kemungkinan berubah juga seiring berjalannya ff ini/?**

**Warning: YAOI, BoyXBoy**

**Kris Apartment**

**06.00 AM**

Kris terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika mengingat mimpinya semalam. Mimpi Kris bersama Tao. Sejak pertemuannya dengan Tao kemarin, Kris tidak pernah sedetikpun tidak memikirkan Tao. Kris sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu Tao hari ini.

-o0o-

Namja jangkung ini tengah menikmati sarapannya dalam diam. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah roti sedangkan tangannya sibuk menggoreskan pensil di _sketch book _yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar. Ia tengah menggambar Tao, namja bermata panda yang baru ia temui kemarin.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan dan gambarannya Kris segera mengambil handuk dan melesat ke kamar mandi.

**Han River**

**09.00 AM**

Tao sedang duduk di sebuah kursi dan menikmati burger yang ia bawa dari rumah. Matanya terus menatap Sungai Han yang ada di depannya ini. Kakinya sesekali ia goyang-goyangkan. Seperti anak kecil saja.

Di lain sisi, Kris tengah berjalan.. ah tidak, berlari kecil lebih tepatnya setelah melihat Tao yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi. Mulutnya membentuk senyuman yang bisa membuat para yeoja ataupun namja yang melihatnya terpesona.  
Kris mendekati Tao dari belakang lalu menutup mata Tao dengan kedua tangannya. Tao terdiam, Kris yang tidak puas dengan reaksi Tao menyingkirkan tangannya dan mulai memposisikan dirinya di sebelah Tao.

"Selamat pagi Taozi" Sapa Kris kepada Tao sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang bisa membuat semua orang tergila-gila seperti author arrgghhh sdfghjklkjhgf#plak

Tao tetap diam dan terus memakan sarapannya itu. Kris yang daritadi merasa terabaikan mulai menatap Tao. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat luka memar di pipi kanan Tao. Di tangan kanan dan kirinya ada luka goresan yang cukup panjang. Tanpa sadar Kris mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi kanan Tao.

"A-akh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ucap Tao sedikit berteriak. "K-kris? Sejak kapan kau disini.." Suara Tao sedikit menciut setelah mendapati orang yang ia tunggu daritadi ada di sebelahnya.

"Aku sudah duduk di sebelahmu sejak 1 jam yang lalu." Ucap Kris bohong.

"J-_jinjja_? _Duibuqi_ aku tidak menyadarinya." Tao menundukkan kepalanya.

Kris terkekeh lalu mengusap surai hitam Tao. "_Aigoo_, aku hanya berbohong Taozi.. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mempercayainya hahaha." Tao yang mendengar itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memakan lagi sarapannya dengan sedikit cepat.

"Hey, apa kau punya burger lagi? Seprtinya burger yang kau punya enak." Tao tidak menjawab, ia mengambil burger yang lain dari dalam ranselnya dan memberikannya pada Kris. Kris mengambilnya dan tersenyum "_Xiexie_ Taozi.." Ucap Kris.

Kris mulai membuka bungkusnya dan memakan burger itu. Ia sedikit mengernyitkan dahi, merasakan rasa asin yang berlebihan di lidahnya. Langsung saja ia menyingkirkan roti yang menutup daging burger itu. Terlihat ada sisa sisa garam di dagingnya. Tanpa aba-aba, Kris langsung merebut burger yang sedang Tao makan.

"Hey! Mengapa kau mengambil sarapanku!?"

"Taozi, makanan ini tidak enak dan tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. _Aigoo_, orang yang memasak ini seharusnya tidak perlu memasukkan garam.. Bodoh sekali."

Tao sedikit terkejut mendengar kata-kata terakhir Kris. Ia menundukkan kepalanya "_Duibuqi_..."

Kris mendapatkan tanda-tanda entah dari mana bahwa Tao akan menangis. Kris meletakkan burger-burger itu di tempat kosong yang ada di sebelahnya. Ia memeluk Tao dari samping dan mengusap surai hitam Tao.

"Hey hey, mengapa kau meminta maaf? Kau tidak salah Taozi.."

"Aku tau aku bodoh.."

Kris tidak mengerti mengapa Tao berkata demikian "Kau tidak bodoh Tao.. memangnya siapa yang bilang orang sepertimu ini bodoh hm?"

"Kau..."

"Aku? Aku tidak pernah bilang bahwa kau bodoh.." Kris semakin tidak mengerti.

"T-tapi tadi kau bilang aku ini bodoh sekali.."

Kris terdiam dan mulai berpikir.

5 detik

10 detik

15 detik

30 detik

PLAK!

Kris menepuk keningnya sendiri. Ia baru menyadari apa maksud Tao. Ya, makanan itu buatan Tao dan tadi Kris mengatai makanan Tao itu tidak enak dan bilang bahwa yang membuatnya itu bodoh sekali.

"_Aigoo,_ maafkan aku Tao, aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu.." Ucap Kris sambil mancoba mencari alasan "Ah mungkin ini karena telur sarapanku tadi.. Aku terlalu banyak memasukkan garam." Bohong Kris.

Tao mulai menangis dan Kris sendiri mulai panik. Ia akui bahwa Tao terlihat lebih manis, menggemaskan dan sexy ketika menangis. Kris tidak tau harus berbuat apa, tangisan Tao semakin menjadi. Orang-orang disekitar menatap mereka dan sedikit menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.  
Kris tau orang-orang itu pasti salah paham, tetapi ada sedikit benarnya. Kris yang membuat Tao menangis. Tao terus menangis dan Kris makin panik.

"H-hey Taozi, apa kau mau eskrim?" Ucap Kris, berharap Tao berhenti menangis.

Tao tetap saja menangis dan Kris menggaruk-garuk kepalanya frustasi. "B-bagaimana dengan umm... Boneka panda, ya, apa kau mau boneka panda?"

Tao terus saja menangis dan Kris tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang, Kris langsung mencium bibir Tao. Tao membelalakkan matanya. Mukanya memanas. Ia tidak menyangkan Kris akan melakukan hal seperti ini apalagi di tempat umum. Kris terlihat menikmati ciuman mereka.. ah tidak, ciumannya sendiri karena Tao daritadi hanya diam. Kris sedikit melumat bibir Tao. Takut Kris akan berbuat lebih jauh lagi, Tao langsung mendorong dada bidang Kris.

Tao sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari Kris. Kris yang melihat Tao hanya terkekeh. Untung saja Kris bisa mengontrol emosinya, jika tidak mungkin sekarang dia sudah berlari-lari sambil berteriak saking senangnya.

"Taozi, apa kau tidak apa-apa dengan luka seperti itu?"

"A-apa pedulimu.." Ucap Tao sambil membelakangi Kris.

"_Aigoo_, lukamu itu tidak main-main Tao, ayo ke apartment-ku dan akan kuobati lukamu."

"Tidak perlu."

Tanpa memperdulikan jawaban Tao, Kris berdiri untuk mengambil ransel Tao dan menggendong Tao dengan _bridal style._

"TIDAK! TURUNKAN AKU!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lalu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

#TBC

Hehehe –w– RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast:  
-Wu Yi Fan  
-Huang Zi Tao**

**Kemungkinan bakal nambah seiring berjalannya ff ini/?**

**Rated: T dan kemungkinan berubah juga seiring berjalannya ff ini/?**

**Warning: YAOI, BoyXBoy**

* * *

**Kris Apartment**

**11.00 AM**

Kris sibuk memperhatikan wajah Tao. Wajah Tao yang tertidur. Sepertinya kejadian 'penculikan' tadi menghabiskan banyak tenaga Tao. Kris sedikit terkekeh mengingat kejadian tadi. Selama perjalanan ke apartement-nya, Tao tidak berhenti memberontak apalagi mengganggunya menyetir, ia sedikit senang karena secara tidak langsung Tao menyentuhnya bukan? Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi dengan namja yang satu ini. Apa mungkin Kris benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta kepada Tao? Dengan namja yang baru ia kenal? Aneh.

Tanpa sadar, tangan Kris mulai mengelus pipi Tao. Lama kelamaan tangannya mulai berpindah ke bibir Tao. Lalu ia mulai teringat tentang kejadian '_first kiss_' nya yang ia lakukan bersama Tao tadi. Jantung Kris berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Ingin sekali ia mencium bibir Tao untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia sangat menyukai rasa manis dan empuknya bibir Tao. Seperti sudah menjadi candu bagi Kris.

Kris mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao. Tapi sebelum bibir mereka saling bertemu, Tao membuka matanya dan langsung saja ia menjauhkan badannya dari Kris. "YAK! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ucap Tao dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

"Aku? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Balas Kris dengan santai. Tao hanya mendengus sebal.

"A-akkhh!" Tao sedikit memegangi punggungnya yang terasa perih saat ia berusaha duduk. Kris yang menyadarinya hanya terkekeh "Jangan khawatir, aku hanya mengobati luka-lukamu tadi."

Langsung saja Tao membelalakkan matanya. Kris mengobati luka-lukanya? Itu berarti... Kris melihat tubuhnya? Ah tidak! Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Tao segera menarik selimut dan menutupi badannya.

"Berapa banyak luka yang kau obati tadi?" Tanya Tao.

"Hmmm.. cukup banyak, mungkin semua luka yang ada di tubuhmu." Jawab Kris enteng.

Tanpa basa basi lagi, Tao langsung saja memukul lengan Kris cukup kuat. "SIAPA YANG MEMPERBOLEHKANMU MELAKUKAN ITU?!" Muka Tao langsung saja memanas.

"Yak! Memangnya apa salahnya jika aku mengobati lukamu?! seharusnya kau berterima kasih bukannya memukuliku seperti itu!" Ucap Kris sedikit membentak.

Tao terdiam, matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia memang sering dibentak, tapi itu bukan berarti Tao kebal akan hal itu.

"_Du-duibuqi_..." Tao menundukkan kepalanya. Kris yang melihat bahu Tao sedikit bergetar langsung saja memeluknya. "_Hey hey_, maafkan aku, aku tidak bermasksud membentakmu seperti tadi." Ucap Kris sambil mengusap rambut Tao. Sepertinya Kris baru mengetahui satu hal baru. Ya, Tao itu orang yang sensitif. Kris mengecup kening Tao, berusaha menenangkannya.

-o0o-

**17.00 PM**

"Taozi, ini sudah mau malam, apa kau tidak mau pulang?" Tao yang sedang fokus bermain game hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Bagaimana jika orang tuamu mencarimu?"

Tao terdiam cukup lama. Orang tuanya mencarinya? Hey! Kita semua tau bahwa orang tuanya itu tidak menyukai Tao. "Aku tidak punya orang tua." Ucap Tao dengan nada datar.

"Ya Tuhan, kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu Tao, tentu saja kau punya orang tua."

"APA YANG KAU TAU TENTANG DIRIKU?!" Bentak Tao.

Kris terdiam. Entah kenapa ia bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan Tao sekarang. "Aku tau kau sedang berusaha mengusirku. Maafkan aku sudah merepotkanmu, aku pergi sekarang. Terima kasih untuk semuanya." Ucap Tao tanpa menatap Kris. Ia langsung mengambil ranselnya dan meninggalkan Kris sendiri.

Mengusirnya? Tidak mungkin Kris mengusir Tao. Ia ingin.. ah tidak! Sangat ingin Tao selalu menemaninya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Tao sudah pergi. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk mengejar Tao. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk membiarkan Tao karena Kris yakin pasti Tao pulang ke rumahnya.

-o0o-

**Han River**

**09.00 AM**

Kris tengah melakukan _jogging _yang biasa ia lakukan di hari Sabtu atau Minggu. Ia ingin sekali mengajak Tao untuk _jogging_ bersama, tapi daritadi ia tidak melihat jejak jejak Tao. Biasanya jam 7 atau 8, Tao sudah ada disini, duduk di kursi sambil memakan sarapannya seperti biasa. Tapi hari ini tidak, Kris tidak menemukan Tao. Jadi ia putuskan untuk _jogging_ sendiri.

-o0o-

Kris berolahraga cukup lama, ia juga sudah lelah, jadi ia putuskan untuk beristirahat. Kris mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi yang memang menghadap ke Sungai Han. Pikirannya terus tertuju pada Tao. Ia sedikit khawatir karena ia belum menemukan Tao daritadi.

Setelah merasa cukup, Kris segera mengambil ranselnya dan berniat untuk pulang ke apartment-nya. Ia memasuki mobilnya dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya itu. Perjalanan menuju ke rumahnya terasa biasa saja, sampai pada akhirnya pandangannya tertuju pada seseorang yang tergeletak di sebuah gang sempit dengan baju dan celana yang sudah robek. Kris langsung memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dan segera berlari ke orang itu. Firasatnya tidak cukup baik, ia merasa mengenali sosok itu.  
Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, Kris membalikkan badan orang itu yang memang daritadi membelakanginya. Matanya seketika terbuka lebar, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tao...**

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC!**_

Mian updatenya lama =w= author lagi sibuk ngurusin tugas sekolah ;w;  
RnR? ;w;


	4. Chapter 4

**Hehehe mian chingu, otak author lagi macet dan sedang dalam keadaan stress berat, author bakal usahain buat lebih panjang untuk next chapternya =w=  
Akhir akhir ini author banyak tugas sama ulangan di sekolah #ceritanyacurhat jadi karena buru-buru author baru bisa bikin yang pendek =w= gomawo buat reviewnya '3')9**

**Cast:  
-Wu Yi Fan  
-Huang Zi Tao**

**Kemungkinan bakal nambah seiring berjalannya ff ini/?**

**Rated: T dan kemungkinan berubah juga seiring berjalannya ff ini/?**

**Warning: YAOI, BoyXBoy**

* * *

**Kris POV**

Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, aku membalikkan badan orang itu yang memang daritadi membelakangiku. Mataku seketika terbuka lebar, aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat.

**Tao...**

Ya, Tao. Keadaannya cukup mengenaskan, darah mengalir dari sudut bibir dan hidungnya. Baju dan celana yang ia kenakan juga tidak rapi lagi. Ranselnya? Kemana ransel yang ia bawa? Apa ia baru saja dirampok? Ah, tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu Wu Yi Fan, yang penting sekarang Tao harus segera diobati.

Aku langsung mengangkat tubuh Tao yang memang terasa lemas dan ringan. Melihat keadaannya sekarang sukses membuat dadaku sesak. Ada rasa penyesalan juga, seharusnya aku tidak membiarkannya pergi kemarin.  
Aku membaringkan tubuh Tao di kursi belakang, dan langsung saja aku melajukan mobil kebanggaanku ini ke apartment-ku.

**Author POV**

Kris sibuk membersihkan darah yang dari tadi mengalir dari sudut bibir dan hidung Tao. Setelah itu ia mengobati luka-luka itu. Kris juga sudah menyiapkan pakaian baru Tao, lebih tepatnya pakaiannya yang ia siapkan untuk Tao. Setelah selesai mengobati luka-luka Tao, Kris segera melepaskan pakaian Tao. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar, walaupun ini sudah yang kedua kalinya ia melihat tubuh polos Tao, tapi dia tidak bisa membiasakannya. Dengan segera Kris mengusir jauh-jauh fantasi mesumnya dan mulai membersihkan tubuh Tao.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Kris langsung mengistirahatkan tubuh jangkungnya itu di sofa yang ada tepat di sebrang ranjangnya. Ia terus memperhatikan Tao. Merasa mendapat inspirasi, Kris langsung mengambil _sketch book _dan pensilnya.

-o0o-

Dengan kelincahan tangannya, cukup memakan waktu 2 jam saja baginya untuk menyelesaikan sebuah karya yang terbilang tidak mudah. Kris merobek halaman yang baru saja ia isi dengan imajinasinya dan meletakkan gambaran itu di samping Tao. Kris harus pergi membeli makananan karena persediaan makanan di apartment nya memang sudah menipis, ia memang tidak tega membiarkan Tao sendiri, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

-o0o-

Kris tengah berkeliling di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang memang terkenal murah dan lengkap di daerahnya itu. Tangannya sudah penuh dengan plastik belanjaan yang kalian tau sendiri apa isinya. Tiba-tiba pandangan Kris berhenti pada sebuah etalase toko. Terlihat sebuah boneka panda besar yang sedang memeluk bambu, terlihat menggemaskan. Tanpa pikir panjang Kris langsung saja memasuki toko itu.

Kini tangan Kris memang sudah benar-benar penuh, ia juga tengah mengapit sebuah boneka panda besar. Tangan kiri nya penuh dengan makanan, sedangkan tangan kanannya penuh dengan baju-baju yang sengaja ia beli untuk Tao. Ada beberapa pakaian yang sengaja ia beli 2. Ya! Kris ingin Tao memakai baju yang sama dengannya. Ya Tuhan, ada apa dengan namja yang satu ini.

Dengan senyuman yang terus menghiasi wajahnya, Kris berjalan dengan ringan ke tempat mobil nya di parkirkan. Tidak sedikit _namja_ atau _yeoja_ yang terpesona akan ketampanannya. Tapi Kris tidak menghiraukan hal itu, karena yang ada dipikirannya hanya Tao, Tao, dan Tao.

**Kris Apartment**

**15.00 PM**

Tao membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Rasa sakit di kepalanya belum juga hilang. Ia juga merasa tidak asing dengan tempat dimana ia berada sekarang. Ia sangat mengenali aroma ini.

**Kris**

Ya, namja jangkung yang ia anggap pernah 'menculiknya'. Tetapi ada yang aneh, kenapa dia tidak menemukan orang itu? Tiba-tiba tangan kanannya menyentuh sesuatu. Sebuah kertas dengan gambar Tao yang tengah tertidur sambil memeluk boneka panda. Tapi tunggu dulu, ada seseorang yang memeluknya juga, sepertinya itu Kris? Ya, Tao dan Kris yang tengah tertidur saling menghadap dengan boneka panda yang ada di antara mereka. Muka Tao memanas. Memang gambar itu terlihat sangat manis, tetapi baginya itu tidak masuk akal. Mana mungkin ia mau tidur dengan namja yang pernah 'menculiknya' itu.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Tao, Kris memasuki kamarnya. Terlihat senyuman yang daritadi ia pamerkan melebar. Ia mulai mendekati Tao.

"_Hey, baby _panda sudah bangun eum?" Bisiki Kris tepat di telinga Tao. Tubuh Tao langsung saja merinding. Ia sangat terkejut dengan keberadaan Kris yang sangat tiba-tiba. Kris yang melihat reaksi Tao hanya bisa terkekeh.

"T-tentu saja aku sudah bangun!" Balas Tao sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kris yang gemas melihat kelakuan Tao hanya bisa mencubit pipi Tao.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"

"Karena aku yang membawamu kesini."

"Apa kau sedang menculikku lagi?!" Ucap Tao sambil menatap Kris penuh horror.

"Tentu tidak Taozi, aku membawamu kesini hanya untuk mengobatimu."

"memangnya aku sakit apa?"

"kau sakit jiwa Taozi."

Tao tidak menjawab. Pikirannya sibuk mencerna ucapan Kris. "_Aigoo_, dasar lemot." Ucap Kris sambil mengacak rambut Tao. Tao yang masih sibuk mencerna ucapan Kris tadi hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya. Ingin sekali Kris memakan Tao sekarang juga, tetapi jika ia melakukan itu maka Tao akan membencinya untuk selama-lamanya.

"YAK! AKU TIDAK GILA!" Tao berteriak cukup keras.

Kris yang mendapat respon lambat dari Tao hanya bisa memasang ekspresi datarnya. Tao yang melihatnya segera terdiam. Ia ketakutan. Apa ia salah bicara sehingga Kris marah padanya? "Ke-kenapa.. kenapa ekspresimu begitu?" Ucap Tao takut-takut.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan ekspresiku ini?" Kris sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao.

Tao hanya diam, ia tidak berani melawan karena takut Kris akan lebih marah lagi padanya. Karena tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi, akhirnya Tao memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya sangat rapat. Kris yang melihat kelakuan Tao hanya terkekeh dan menjauhi wajahnya lagi.

"Sifatmu ini sangat tidak cocok dengan bentuk badan yang kau miliki sekarang." Ucap Kris dengan nada yang meremehkan.

"jadi maksudmu, aku ini kekanak-kanakan?"

"Ya.. mungkin bisa dibilang gitu." Balas Kris berusaha cuek.

Lagi. Tao tidak berani melawan. Ia tidak suka dibilang kekanak-kanakan walaupun memang pada faktanya dia ini kekanak-kanakan. Kris terkekeh untuk kesekian kalinya =w= dan secara tiba-tiba Kris menyodorkan(?) boneka panda berukuran besar tepat di depan muka Tao.

"A-apa ini?"

"jelas-jelas ini boneka panda, untukmu, my Taozi."

Muka Tao benar-benar memanas. Ia tidak pernah dibelikan boneka panda sebelumnya, padahal dia pernah memohon-mohon kepada orang tuanya.

"X-_xiexie.." _Tao mengambil boneka itu sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Sangat.." Tao memeluk boneka panda itu dengan sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat(?) erat.

"Berjanjilah kau akan menjaga barang pemberianku ini."

"Um!" Tao mengangguk yakin. Kris tersenyum melihatnya.

"Baiklah~ siapa yang ingin makan?"

"Makan? Tao! Tao ingin makan!"

"_Aigoo, _kau tampak lebih menggemaskan saat menyebut namamu sendiri."

**Blush**

Pipi Tao merah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia menutupi mukanya dengan boneka panda yang ada dalam pelukannya itu.

"Baiklah, siapa yang pertama kali sampai di dapur, dia yang dapat makanan!" Setelah mengucapkan itu Kris langsung berlari keluar kamar, menuju dapur lebih tepatnya tanpa memperdulikan keadaan Tao sekarang.

'YAAKK! KAU CURANG!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OK TBC! =w=

RnR?


	5. Chapter 5

**Cast:  
-Wu Yi Fan  
-Huang Zi Tao**

**Kemungkinan bakal nambah seiring berjalannya ff ini/?**

**Rated: T dan kemungkinan berubah juga seiring berjalannya ff ini/?**

**Warning: YAOI, BoyXBoy**

* * *

**Kris POV**

Ya Tuhan, apakah kau sudah mengambil nyawaku? Mengapa kau menciptakan malaikat yang begitu sempurna. Lihatlah, wajahnya, bentuk badannya, suaranya, tatapannya, bisa membuatku gila!

Kuperhatikan terus namja didepanku ini. Ia sibuk menghabiskan sereal nya. Astaga, lihatlah caranya makan. Lihatlah cara ia mengunyah sereal sereal itu, Ah! Jangan lupakan cara ia memasukkan sendok ke mulutnya itu! Astaga aku benar-benar bisa gila!

"Hey Tao.." Ucapku

"Eum..?" Ia menatapku. IA MENATAPKU DENGAN TATAPAN POLOSNYA! Astaga...

"Ah tidak.. lupakan, lanjutkan sarapanmu."

Sempat kulihat ia menggembungkan pipinya sebelum melanjutkan sarapannya. Lihatlah pipinya itu tadi, rasanya ingin ku cium, ku cubit, ku gigit sampai lepas. Mungkin aku sudah benar-benar gila.

**Kris POV End**

**Normal POV**

Tao tetap sibuk menghabiskan sarapannya, sedangkan Kris? Ya. Dia tetap sibuk memperhatikan Tao. Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Hey bocah panda, berapa umurmu?" Tanya Kris.

Tao menelan serealnya sebelum menjawab "YAK! Aku bukan bocah dan aku bukan panda! Umurku.. ummm umurku.." Tao berfikir, lebih tepatnya menghitung.

"Kau tidak mengingat umurmu sendiri? Astaga.. sepertinya kau sudah tua sekali ya." Jawab Kris sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Huft! Kau ini menyebalkan! Mengapa aku bisa bertemu orang sepertimu.." Ucap Tao sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hey! Aku sudah menolongmu, setidaknya berterima kasihlah padaku, atau lakukan sesuatu untukku.."

"Baiklah-baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Temani aku camping."

"_M-mwo_?! Camping?!" Ucap Tao sedikit berteriak.

"Iya, camping. Kalau kau tidak mau ya~ tidak apa, aku tidak memaksamu." Ucap Kris dengan nada yang ia buat agar terlihat cuek.

Tao terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab "Baiklah.."

Kris tersenyum kemenangan. "Kalau begitu cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan mandilah, kita akan pergi sebentar lagi." Ucap Kris enteng.

"SE-SEBENTAR LAGI?! YAK! KENAPA TERBURU-BURU SEKALI?!"

"Sudah, kau ikuti saja.. cepat" Kris berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar, meninggalkan Tao dan sarapannya.

-o0o-

Kris dan Tao kini tengah dalam perjalanan menuju area camping yang Kris inginkan. Tao tidak tau kemana Kris akan membawanya. Sudah 4 jam mereka berada dalam mobil. Sepertinya perjalanan akan berlangsung lama. Kemungkinan mereka akan sampai saat sore hari.

"Jadi.. bisa aku tau berapa umurmu?" Tanya Kris tanpa mengurangi tingkat kefokusannya(?) pada jalanan.

"umurku..." Tao terdiam sejenak "20 tahun.."

"20 tahun ya.. kalau begitu kau harus memanggilku_ gege" _ Ucap Kris sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Tao hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban walaupun tidak terlihat oleh Kris. "Sepertinya kau tidak terlalu mengingat umurmu ya.." Tao menundukkan kepalanya. "Itu... karena ulang tahunku tidak pernah dirayakan.. jadi.. tidak ada yang terlalu berkesan, dan itu membuatku tidak terlalu peduli dengan umurku.."

Kris diam. Sepertinya ia bisa menangkap dengan jelas betapa sedihnya Tao saat mengatakannya. "Kapan ulang tahunmu?"

"Ka-kalau aku tidak salah ingat, 2 Mei.."

'2 Mei.. itu hari dimana aku bertemu dengannya?' batin Kris.

"Baiklah Tao.. aku mengerti.." Tao sempat bingung dengan ucapan Kris. "Ma-maksudmu?"

"lupakan.. dan jangan lupa kau harus memanggilku _gege_"

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mulai memfokuskan lagi pandangannya ke jalanan. Tanpa mereka sadari, langit sudah mulai gelap.

-o0o-

"_Here we are!" _Kris memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Pantai?"

"Iya pantai.. Kau tidak menyukainya?" Ucap Kris sambil melihat Tao.

"Bukan begitu.. aku sangat menyukainya.. Aku tidak menyangka sekarang aku berada di pantai" Tao tersenyum. Senyum yang menandakan kebahagiaan. Senyumannya tulus, tanpa paksaan.

"Kau tidak pernah ke pantai sebelumnya?" Tao hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita turun!" Tanpa basa basi, Tao langsung turun dari mobil Kris dan berlari menuju lautan "YEEEEAAAYYYYY!" Tao berteriak. Kris hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengambil barang-barang mereka di bagasi mobil

"HEY BOCAH PANDA! AMBIL BARANG-BARANGMU!"

"IYA IYA AKU TAU!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris dan Tao kini tengah melihat _sunset _berdua.

Sunyi

Satu kata yang sangat sangat sangat cocok untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan sekarang. Kris sesekali melirik Tao, ia bisa melihat mata Tao yang berbinar-binar. Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao perlahan-lahan. Tetapi, sebelum wajah mereka.. ah lebih tepatnya bibir mereka bertemu, Tao langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kris.

"Apa yang gege lakukan?"

"Ah.. tidak ada.. gege tidak melakukan apa-apa.." Jawab Kris dan langsung menjauhkan wajahnya.

"gege tau? Aku tidak pernah melihat matahari terbenam seindah ini.." Ucap Tao sembari memfokuskan pandangannya ke pemandangan di depannya lagi.

'Aku tau.. aku bisa melihatnya sendiri..'

-o0o-

Kris sibuk memanggang daging yang memang ia bawa, sedangkan Tao sibuk bermain dengan api unggung dengan ranting yang ia temukan. Kris sesekali melirik ke arah Tao.

'Aku tidak yakin umurnya sekarang 20 tahun..' Kris terkekeh melihat kelakuan Tao, seperti bocah umur 5 tahun menurutnya.

"Hey Taozi, apa kau lapar?"

"Lapar? Tentu saja aku lapar! Apa dagingnya sudah ada yang matang?" Tanya Tao sambil berbinar-binar melihat daging yang kini tengah Kris angkat. Bermaksud menggoda Tao. Sepertinya.

"Kau mau ini hm?" Tanpa menjawab Tao langsung datang mendekati Kris.

"Tao mau~ Tao mau itu ge~" ucap Tao yang tanpa sengaja menggunakan nada manja. Menurut Kris.

"Baiklah, daging yang pertama ini khusus untukmu" Ucap Kris sambil menyuapkan daging tadi ke mulut Tao. "Kau mau lagi hm?" Tao menganggukkan kepalanya. Kris langsung mengambil satu daging lagi. "Sebelum itu aku minta kau menutup matamu.." Tanpa pikir panjang, Tao langsung menutup matanya.

Kris memasukkan salah satu ujung daging itu ke mulut Tao sedangkan ujung yang lain ia masukkan ke mulutnya. Tao langsung saja memakan daging itu pelan-pelan sama seperti yang sedang Kris lakukan. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, kini bibir mereka berdua hampir bertemu. Tanpa diduga, Tao malah menggigit daging yang ada di mulutnya sehingga membuat daging yang ada di mulutnya dan dimulut Kris terputus.

'Sial..' Kris langsung menjauhkan wajahnya sebelum Tao membuka matanya. Agar Tao tidak curiga.

"Gege~ Tao kenyang~" Ucap Tao sambil menepuk perutnya.

"Kenyang hm? Baiklah, tunggu sebentar" Kris mengangkat semua daging yang sedang ia panggang dan meletakkannya ke sebuah piring. Lalu ia mengambil sebuah tikar dan membentangkannya.

Kris langsung membaringkan badannya ke tikar itu. Tao yang tidak mengerti hanya diam melihat Kris.

"Kenapa hanya diam, ayo sini.." Kris menepuk tempat disebelahnya. Tao langsung mendekati Kris dan membaringkan badannya di samping Kris. Tanpa memutuhkan waktu yang lama, mata Tao langsung saja berbinar-binar.

"Kau suka?"

Tao hanya diam. Pandangan dan pikirannya fokus dengan langit malam yang dihiasi bintang bintang dan bulan purnama. Merasa terabaikan Kris melihat ke arah Tao. Senyuman langsung menghiasi wajah tampannya itu.

-o0o-

Mereka memandang langit itu cukup lama. Sepertinya mereka berhasil menemukan ketenangan masing-masing.

"Apa gege tau, yang mana bintang gege?"

"Hm? Tidak.. terlalu banyak bintang di atas sana.."

"Gege tidak perlu mencarinya satu-satu.."

"Lalu bagaimana caraku menemukan bintangku?"

"Gege cukup pejamkan mata, dan dengarkan hati gege. Maka gege akan dengan mudah menemukan bintang gege.."

"Benarkah? Baiklah akan kucoba" Kris langsung memejamkan matanya. Sedangkan Tao hanya tersenyum.

5 menit Kris memejamkan matanya, sebelum akhirnya ia membuka matanya.

"Apa gege sudah menemukan bintang gege?"

Kris tersenyum "Ya.. dan itu indah sekali.."

"Benarkah? Yang mana bintang gege?" Tao langsung mencoba mencari-cari bintang yang Kris maksud.

"Kau tidak akan menemukannya disana Tao.."

"Lalu?" Tao menatap Kris.

"Bintang itu..." Kris menghadapkan badannya ke arah Tao "Kau Tao.. _You're my star"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**TBC!**

**Mianhae chingu ;w; author gabisa update kilat. Harus persiapan ujian nih ;w;**

**Tapi author bakal usahain deh ;w; muehehehehe ;w;**

**RnR?! ;w;**


End file.
